Chapter Sixty-Five
Chapter Sixty-Five is the premiere of Season 4 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis SURPRISE — When Jane (Gina Rodriguez) is reunited with her first love, Adam (guest star Tyler Posey), she is shocked but happy to see him, however, Xo (Andrea Navedo) and Alba (Ivonne Coll) are less thrilled that he is back. After Rafael (Justin Baldoni) loses ownership of the hotel to his sister, he finds himself at Jane's house, broke and homeless. Jane and Rafael learn that Petra (Yael Grobglas) has been found and they rush to her aide, but Anežka is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Xo and Rogelio's (Jaime Camil) wedded bliss is interrupted when they confront the realization that Darci (guest star Justina Machado) is having Rogelio's baby and she wants full custody. Cast :Gina RodriguezRodriguez is now credited as a Co-Executive Producer as Jane Villanueva :Andrea Navedo as Xiomara De La Vega :Yael Grobglas as Petra/'Anežka Archuletta' :Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano :Ivonne Coll as Alba Villanueva :Elias Janssen as Mateo Solano Villanueva :and Jaime Camil as Rogelio De La Vega Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Justina Machado as Darci Factor :Tyler Posey as Adam Alvaro Guest starring :Bridget Regan as Sin Rostro Co-Starring :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :Vanessa Marshall as Latina Lover Narrator :Rudy Martinez as Rudy the P.A. :Rachel Andersen as Mrs. Taub :Stephanie Nash as Gwen :Nardeep Khurmi as Husband :Brenda Arteaga-Walsh as Wife :Rueben Grundy as Cop :Hawk Walts as Henchman :Reece Frith as Marbella Valet :Vanessa Mizzone as Sonogram Tech Elise Quotes Trivia *The episode features callbacks to early Season 1 episodes: **The Narrator says "she don't get it" about Alba and Jane's continued conversation about Jane's feelings for Rafael. He said the exact same thing when a distraught Luisa went off to perform the insemination. **The Villanueva women on the porch swing, only this time they're talking about Xo's marriage instead of Jane's pregnancy. *Jane and Adam haven't seen each other in 8 years. *Xo is sad that she can't go on her honeymoon with Rogelio, but doesn't want to be sad around him. *Darci goes into labor. *Rafael temporarily moves into the Villanueva Home. *Jane goes on a perfect first date with Adam, but can't stop thinking about Rafael. *After a fight with Rafael about money, Jane decides to start up something with Adam. *Anežka was distracted by a text so Petra knocked the gun out of her hands. After a struggle, Anežka drifted out to sea. *Anežka is found at sea and returns to The Marbella, Luisa realizing Petra was posing as Anežka. *There are two narrators — a new female narrator tells the story of Adam’s life. *Rafael discovers Anežka's texts to Petra and they get back together. 'Secrets' *Adam and Jane were engaged to be married when they were 19!!! *Both Xo and Alba called Adam and told him not to marry Jane. Photos 65married.jpeg 65xoro.jpeg 65trio.jpeg 65xo.jpeg 65xane.jpeg 65adam.jpeg 65jadam.jpeg 65guitar.jpeg 65adane.jpeg 65jane.jpg 65shower.jpeg 65fight.jpg Notes and references 4 6